Drabble of the Day
by Fieryfly
Summary: Little drabbles based on either the Quote or the Word of the day.
1. A Thousand Fibers

**A/N:** So this idea started long ago when I kind of started to follow a quote of the day site. It gave one quote a day and one word a day. I kind of tried to write little drabbles (100 - 200 words) inspired by the quote. They were all One Piece related. I found this document back a while back and decided to edit some and upload them. Maybe I'll even start writing some new ones.

So no, this is not going to be a daily activity for me. First and foremost I'm going to upload those in the document that I deem worthy. Then I might add some more. Some of them are linked to a specific period which I will indicate in italics under the quote. Some can just be randomly placed in the One Piece timeline and some don't even really belong there.

Enjoy them, and please tell me what you think ^^

* * *

**"We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men."**

Herman Melville

_(Direct after the fight in Enies Lobby)_

_._

The captain lay in a bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his lanky body. He was listening. He was listening with his eyes closed to soft snores that came from next to the bed. He could hear the scribble of feather on a piece of paper and the sound of the chopping of a kitchen knife and the usage of various pots. There was a strong hammer stroke that resonated through the wood around him and soft clicks from hoofs on the deck. He heard mumbling about a mighty story, but couldn't make out the words and when he listened very closely he thought he noticed how a page was turned. Closer to him was the humming of the always moving waves and very deep and faint a happy voice that told him about sailing countless oceans.

He shifted a bit and winched slightly from the pain. He was hurt, yes, but he would live. He knew he would. It wasn't because he felt that he was healing, it wasn't because he wasn't hurt badly. No, _they_ were with him and that was why he couldn't, and more importantly wouldn't, give up on life. He lived for them, for his crew, for his nakama

-.


	2. Antediluvian

**A/N: **Words of the day will also have the meaning(s) written down as given by the site that provides me with them.

* * *

**Word of the day: ****Antediluvian **

Antiquated; from or belonging to a much earlier time

.

One hand lingered on an old fragment of stone.

Two hands tilted an old box and opened it to find out that it only carried dust.

Three hands shoved away a crate to reveal a long forgotten toy lying in the corner. A gift from a long gone parent or friend.

Four hands lifted a pillar that had been toppled over by a light quake not long ago.

Five hands took samples from the water that sipped through the roof, from the ground in the house, from the stones of the building, the wood outside and the material of the toy.

And with a clap all of hands disappeared in a breeze of flower pedals. A book was closed, the **antediluvian **culture analyzed and the archeologist walked away slowly.

.


	3. The Ear of the Leader

**A/N: **This is turning into a daily lhing xD Nah it is just that I have quite a few laying around that I am trying to update.

* * *

**The ear of the leader must ring with the voices of the people.**  
Woodrow Wilson

_(Long long ago when Vivi was little)_

.

'See all this Vivi?'

The king and his daughter were standing on the highest level of the palace and looked over the city and the surrounding land.

'Yes?'

'One day you will be queen of this country Vivi. You will have to take care of all the people.'

'All of them? How?'

'You have to listen to them and then do whatever you think is right. A king is not just a king; a king is its people.'

'Hea?'

The king smiled down on his little girl. 'Later you will understand. Now off with you, Kohza is waiting.'

'Hai! Later father!'

.


	4. Coruscate

**A/N: **And another. Still have much more, but I decided to upload them one by one and not heaps at the same time. Usopp is awesome.

**Word of the day: ****coruscate**

To give off or reflect bright beams or flashes of light; to sparkle

To exhibit brilliant, sparkling technique or style.

_(Just after Chopper joins the crew)_

.

The sniper of the Strawhat Pirates was next to being an excellent sniper also an exceptional inventor. He made his own weapons or those of other and had invented countless useful things. There were some details that had yet to be fixed (think AAaaaAAaaaAA), but that was just something minor. Still not all things made it to the marksman's arsenal.

'Hissatsu Kagayaku Boshi!' (Sure Kill Shine Star)

A **coruscated** flash came out of nowhere.

'Aah what was that? I can't see anymore! Oi Zoro, where a-'

'AAAH LUFFY FELL INTO THE SEA!'

'Arg! That flash ruined my map! Who did it; I'm going to kill him!'

'Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is angry.'

Unnoticed the marksman tiptoed away while throwing the remaining Kagayaku Boshi he had made overboard. This one was way too dangerous to use.

.


	5. Insult to the Soul

**A/N: **I like Luffy when he is this super confident of himself.

* * *

**Re-examine all that you have been told... dismiss that which insults your soul**.  
Walt Whitman

_(Back when little Coby was still around)_

_._

"But to be the Pirate King you have to cross the Grand Line. That is incredibly dangerous you know that. Firstly because the only way to get there is through the Red Line. It is a dangerous passageway and almost half of the pirates trying to go through it fail and die. If you pas though you have to face countless of other strong pirates and monsters. And then there are the marines. Since you will be a pirate they'll be sure to pursue you everywhere. It is impossible for sure. Do you understand?"

With wrinkled eyebrows the young captain stared to the purple haired boy in front of him. Then he slammed his fist in his other hand and the face of the other started too lit up. He must have understood…

"Yosh, I'll become Pirate King."

… or not.

.


	6. Success

**A/N: **Ace :'( I miss him.

* * *

**Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm.**  
Winston Churchill

_(Before Ace and Luffy became brothers)_

_._

"Loser!" A little Ace of ten years old yelled to the body of his newly gained brother. The boy with the straw hat was laying face down on the ground next to a large tree.

"You're never going to catch up with me." Ace clenched his grip around the iron pole in his hand and ran off.

"I WILL!" Luffy shouted after him, his voice muffled by the ground, as he tried to get up. Unfortunately he had hit his head pretty hard just now and as he stood up straight the whole world seemed to be spinning. He plummeted down on his back again and stared to the clouds moving through the endless sky. Then he grinned broadly.

Tomorrow!

Tomorrow he would definitely beat Ace!

.


	7. Being Powerful

**A/N: **The guy I mention here is a random guy that I made up.

* * *

**Being powerful is like being a lady. If you have to tell people you are, you aren't.**  
Margaret Thatcher

.

'Think you can beat me boy? Think you can bring me down? Me, the great Erochin the mighty? Erochin the cracker of skulls, the breaker of bones. I have never lost a fight to anybody sonny and that is not about to change. People call me the Bonesnapper. I'm the man who has broken the most bones in his life and those bones weren't mine that I can assure you. I'm the most fearsome pirate in this part of the Grand Line.  
And I, Erochin the great, I don't like your face boy, and what's up with that dumb straw hat anyway? Is t-'

WHAM!

'Yosh meat!'

.


End file.
